Two Worlds Collide
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: What if your best friend was part of world you thought inexistent? And what if you were part of another fictional world?  This is my first fiction and I had no idea of how to upload so please don't tell me how crappy it is. T cause there's fights.
1. PE class

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Ch. 1 : Berkeley**

"Fitness run today!"

My PE teacher was an idiot. Not that he really cared, though. Thank god my best friend was in my class. Her name was Priyanka.

"Run together?" Priyanka asked.

"Of course!" I whispered back, tugging the sleeve of my sweater up more.

I always had to wear a long sleeve because of my…um…problem. I was a cyborg, part of the Autobot ranks. I had abilities, not like I'm super fast or anything THAT simple. I could make force fields that could stop any physical attack. So, it was hard to hide my identity and robotic body parts(right arm + hand, left leg, right foot, left eye). Plus, it had to look natural. Overkill.

Back to the "now". We were walking down to the track, talking to each other

"There was another family found dead last nigh!" Sreya said (another classmate, along with Adina, Maia, Perla, Jenny, Lamia, and Momo).

"Was there no evidence of how they died?" Priyanka asked.

She looked terrified.

"Oh, come on, Pri! It's not like we'll be next! Besides, who was it?" I encouraged Priyanka with empty happiness. I was a bit spooked, too. Who wasn't?

We all looked stricken as Sreya answered "'Member Michael Ko? He's not here today. It was his parent's and brother."

"So, he's still alive?" Perla wondered aloud.

Sreya nodded "Yeah, he was at the neighbors when it happened. But he's been shaken up pretty good."

There was no evidence of a struggle or murder, so it probably wasn't the Decepticons. That almost made my day.

Almost.

Me and Priyanka went onto the track, along with about half the class. Three laps, ¾ of a mile. No biggie, right?

It seemed like it. We were on our second lap when there was a loud CRACK, and we turned to see a woman with many men walking towards us, a stick raised in her hand like a weapon. We all stopped. Priyanka cursed under her breath and pulled out her own stick.

"Who the heck is she?" someone – Jeff? – asked.

Amazingly, the woman answered. "I am Bellatrix Lestrange, or your demise."Pause for effect "AVADA KADAVRA!"

When she yelled the curse, a green light shot from her wand, going for the poor boy. I had no time to register what was going on around me. Even when Priyanka pointed her "wand" at the on coming curse and screamed "PROTEGO!"

Holy–crap moment.


	2. talking jets?

**Author's Note: Hola! Some of the characters are OCs and my classmates. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT PRIYANKA AND BERKELEY, AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! (and the plot) enjoy!**

* * *

Ch: 2 Priyanka

How did she know where I was? How, in the name of Merlin's pants, did she know? And, of course, she had to pick my PE class. My two best friends were here, probably now former best friends now. Mad at me or not, I had to protect them. Everyone here, besides me, was a Muggle…oh, god, the Ministry would kill me….

"How dare you… How could you…you…you…FILTHY…MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix screeched.

Mentally challenged, idiotic, stupid, a cauldron with a hole in it…

I hated her passionately.

"Shut up, Bellatrix. Why here? Why now? If the bloody 'Dark Lord' wanted to see me in pain or such, why no-", Realization cut me off. "You knew."

She shrugged and smirked. "Knew what? That this class was where you had most friends? Your personal favorite? Well, of course we knew!"

Everyone was staring straight at us in shock and panic, some in hysteria. Everyone…except Berkeley? Didn't she know how powerful this witch was? She should be running like the rest of them, but NO. She stood there like she was used to this type of insanity and just muttered, "So this is what Prime meant."

Oh, yeah. She's a very, very, VERY big Transformers fan. But she always seemed more into it that others, like she would laugh at an old rerun and say "Ironhide said that went much better than the humans are putting it!"

Oh, well, not like I could do anything about that. She's just an ordinary, overworked fangirl who obnoxiously puts Transformers into any conversation. Oh, wait, scratch that. That's me with my world. Maybe that was what her big secret was. She was a Cybertonian or something like that. She would always say "human" like I say "Muggle". Like we weren't part of that particular group.

Whatever, back to the "now". How the heck did HALF of the Death Eaters find me? I SOOOOO needed backup right about now. Where was the Order when you needed them?

_CRACK!_

I thought too soon. Perfectly on cue, 15 people Apparated behind me. They seemed to be (wow) the ENTIRE Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Kingsley, Mad-eye Moody, Fleur, Lupin, and Tonks. Dang, were the Muggles and I THAT important? Sweet.

So, the Order and I are shooting spells at the Death Eaters, who are responding with equal skill and rage. Of course, my class already ran back up to Bret Harte….again, except Berkeley. Was she waiting for something? It looked like it. Her eyes were trained on something in the distance. Idiot, but what was she staring at?

I followed her gaze. Three military jets were flying towards us. I snorted. Like they could help. The pilots were probably Muggles and shouldn't even be able to make sense of the spell's light.

They landed. A high-pitched voice came from the red and silver jet in the middle. "Your backup has arrived, Bella!"

She seemed distraught. "Backup? I didn't order for backup!"

"No, you didn't, but you may need it," the jet responded, "There is an Autobot in the area."

She cackled. "Autobot? Where is he, the parking lot?"

Before anyone said anything, Berkeley ripped off her sweater and sweatpants (yes, she was wearing her shorts and t-shirt under). She yelled, "HEY, Starsqueak, you want your nose bent backwards or forwards this time?"

Her skin glistened in the sunlight…wait, SKIN? No, it was robotic armor that was where her arm and leg should be.

Bloody Hell.


	3. P&P

_Authors note: Heya, sorry for the long delay, people. I have to jumble school and last weekend, i was grounded from the computer...and I love reading all of your stories, too! And the "Sapphire" is acctually Berkeley's different name. It changed when she became an Autobot, but all her human friends know her as Berkeley. Enjoy!_

* * *

Ch 3: Berkeley

Primus, frag you! Why the heck here? Not one of your best moments.

I ran at Starscream like a hurricane. He and the other Seekers transformed to robot mode and braced for impact. Smart move. I punched Starscream's chest plate and it dinged his cockpit. He took aim at me with his null rays and fired, but missed. Regular battle. No one but me on the field. And it didn't help that Priyanka was looking at me like she was thinking:"What the heck?"

I did the most logical thing when facing 3 multi-story robots alone. I called for backup.

"Berkeley to ARK, requesting backup. And, if possible, ASAP!" I nearly screamed into my comlink, hoping someone responsible was on duty today.

Just my luck, as a rather bored voice answered, "Hello, oh mighty Berk of the Ley. What would you like to order?"

"Sideswipe, this is serious!" I yelled, already knowing where this conversation would end, "I really need backup. Starscream's trine attacked me during PE, and now we've got humans in the area. Witches and wizards, to be exact."

"Seekers?" the red Lambo sounded happy. "I'll tell Prime and we'll be over in a couple of minutes!"

"Who's 'we'?"

Click.

"Primus, damnit!"

I figured the front-liner would leave his post, get Sunstreaker to help, and not tell anyone else. And I'll be blamed.

Just what I needed at the moment.

So, I'm fighting Thundercracker while Starscream tries to figure out where I am (I blew his navigation system and optics. Hehehe, sucka). Priyanka was fighting Bellatrix and the match seems mostly even. I was pissed at Pri and wanted to tell her off…grr…..stupid secrets and such…. But then a laser landed on my shoulder.

Yell at Priyanka later. Take out the Deceptrash now.

That was my last sane thought as Skywarp teleports right in front of me and grabs my arms. The idiot flings me at the ground, picks me back up, and teleports. I punch his central CPU, and we end up back at the track field. The twins and Bluestreak showed up and the seekers may have realized, oh, they were outnumbered.

The Decepticons and Death Eaters retreated in the same direction. Were they working together or something? Slag.

Well, here's something. I was ordered directly back to base by Prowl.

Perfect

"Now," boss-bot was angry. I had no idea who he was angry at, but he was just angry. "How did the fight start?"

I could hear him clenching his dentas behind his mask. He was no Prowl, but he was at least more subtle. And he was good at making everyone pumped up…and he was very fair and equal…aw, slaggit, this is exactly why he was the one with the matrix. He deserved it.

We were idiots.

"So, I get a call from here, sayin' she needed help. So I grabbed Sunny and Blue, left you a note, and split…"

Merged with…

"I'm just sitting with Bluestreak in the lounge and Sides runs in telling us that there are some Seekers attacking Sapphire's school. She's like family to us, so of course we went to fight them. Four on three and they shouldn't have known where her school was. We just scrapped them…"

Mixed with…

"Me and Sunstreaker were flipping through channels in the lounge when Sideswipe comes in saying Saph was in trouble. Naturally, they pulled me into the mess and asked if I would come. Of course, I tagged along after I found out what was going on…"

Only I seemed to hold my tongue. Prime was already mad like Primus knows what. He was SEETHING! Wait – how do you seethe through the faceplate?

"ONE AT A TIME!" Prime bellowed. "Sapphire, you START!"

I only sighed and began with my story. "I was in PE, running the mile. And, out of nowhere, Bellatrix Lestrange shows up with what looked like half of the Death Eaters trailing behind her… Yes, Prowl?"

The tactician had his hand up to ask a question. "Why did a witch so conviently show up at your exact location without knowing you were an Autobot?"

I thought of that for a moment. It did seem more about Priyanka than me. "Well, it turned out that my best friend was a witch. Bellatrix hated her! And, why was I not informed about the team ups, anyway?"

Okay, I was pissed a bit. Being part of the commanders (ambassador for other alien species), I was supposed to get all main memos. I apparently never got this one, though.

"It was announced over the comlink frequency…" Prowl had started.

"You know that I keep my comlink off during school hours and rec!" I countered.

Prime now seemed wary of a fight. "Can't we handle that later, because you now know of the alliances. The Decepticons and Death Eaters are both our enemies now. Please continue."

"Fine." I began, only minorly ticked now. "So I see Wanda walking towards us and I'm like 'What the slag?'. Priyanka starts using her colorful language and she takes out her wand and they start dueling. By then, I've evacuated the area of regular humans.

"But then, I get Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp on my back and, well, getting chucked at the ground five consecutive times is not as fun as some people think. Especially when my skull is still healing from when the twins taught me jet judo last week."

Said pair looked sheepishly at Prime and Prowl's heated glares.

"Sides, Sunshine, and Blue showed up and, of all things, I'm wondering if they told you they came. Apparently now, though."

I scratched a spot on the back of my head that's been itching for a while. What I felt was warm and wet. Not the best combination of human fluids. And as I brought my hand around to have a look, someone behind me gasped. I took a look at my hand.

It was blood.

"Huh," I said, "So that's why it itches. And stings…"

The person behind me was staring at the gash on the back of my head. I could feel their gaze on my head.

"Be-Ber-Berkeley?" a small female voice came from behind.

"Oh, frag." I muttered as I turned around to face Priyanka.

And she found my secret.

* * *

_Reviews are cherrished!_


	4. secrets and lies

_Author's Note: I own nothing except Berkeley. Priyanka is owned by...well...Priyanka. Sorry this took so long to update... Some of the character's may be a bit OOC, so that should explain why Bluestreak isn't exactly talking that much and why Sunstreaker is nice...man, i got that wrong badly. On with the insanity..._

* * *

Ch 4: Priyanka

The battle was insane! My best friend was fighting a bunch of giant robots while I fought Bellatrix. Fred covered Feriner Greyback ("I need payback, he had said, "for Bill.") while George had Rookwood. Everyone else was dueling everyone else. This was a full fledge battle going on at the Leland track.

I could steal a glimpse of Berkeley's battle every once in a while and it was not looking pretty. Yeah, every while or so she would get in a good hit. She already had the silver one down. But, man, did she look like death! Her head (or, the back of it) was caked in blood from being thrown at the ground be the purple jet/robot thing. She even disappeared once all together.

Not until the yellow and red Lamborghini's and the grey Datsun arrived did they show any signs of even thinking of retreat. Then the Death Eaters Disapparated. The jets transformed and flew away.

Fred told me to stay with my "Auto-pal" and that the Order had teamed up with them. Good. No more secrets between her best friend.

I walked over quietly. It seemed Berkeley was either mad, dazed, or in some sort of trouble. Or all three. It's hard to tell with Berkeley. She didn't notice me.

The red one looked down at me after the yellow one left with Berkeley. He asked, "You part of the Order?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, but I'm supposed to stay with you guys until they say other wise."

He didn't look like he accepted that. Or maybe it was another feeling. Who the heck knows with these bloody robots, anyways? It's not like they're an open book!

"I'm Berkeley's best 'human' friend." I retorted, grinding my teeth together, waiting for the stupid thing to respond.

Slowly, he nodded. "No," he said, "you're her best friend out of all the people she knows. Her best friend through and through. Everyone else is like family. No one is closer than you, 'cept probably me and Sunny."

My eye twitched. "Oh."

I could have sworn I blushed as red as this Lambo was. He took it the wrong way.

"Slaggit! I forgot intros!" ,He was trying not to laugh, "I'm Sideswipe. And, you are…?"

"Priyanka. At least, that's my cover name. Real name's Katherine."

He clapped his hands together. "Great! Is it Katherine or Priyanka?"

"Katherine."

"Okay then, Kat," he said, "ready to go and meet your cybo-friend at the Autobot base?"

"Sure…?" I don't know. He just reminded me soooo much of Berkeley. No wonder I liked him. He had the same personality as my best friend, for Merlin's sake! How could I not like him? (like, DUH! In a friend way, you gits. Fred is, like, twenty times better than the Autobot)

He transformed, I got in, and we drove in complete silence. It was by far, the creepiest, longest, quietest, most freakiest car ride I've ever had in my entire life. Like waiting for a funeral to start. Torture. I could see the Berkeley resemblance.

Not a very long drive in reality, though. They have a base up on Mount Uhmunuhm, in the mountain side. Sideswipe left me with the other grey and black Datsun (Bluestreak, I think) so that he could go get some repairs and tell Berkeley that I was there.

Bluestreak, as I soon found out, was a complete chatter-box. That's the best and possibly only way to describe him accurately.

"…we thought you were just a civilian before we saw your wand. Then we heard lasers being fired and we thought 'Scrap that, Berkeley's being pulverized.' So, we went to help her. Sunny and Sides cru-… uh, yeah Prime? … Prowl's office? Why? … Okay, but Sideswipe went to med bay for something and … We have a witch here, should I bring her too? . Okay, over and out." He smiled at me, "We have got to go to Optimus Prime's tactician's office. His name is Prowl; He'll be the police car Datsun who looks like me. Don't be scared, we get human visitors often. Everyone is gentle to humans, even if not to each other."

He nudged me down a hallway. It was filled with robots of all colors, sizes, and types of cars (Yeah, I said it. ;P). In and out of the doors, talking to one another, smiling and waving at us as we walked past. I saw Sideswipe walk into a room at the end of the corridor and I looked at Bluestreak. He told me to wait outside.

When he walked in, there was some talking. Then it increased to yelling. One big "ONE AT A TIME!...START!". More talking. The door was open but I couldn't make out the words. Only the person talking. Right now it was Berkeley. Then it was a soft but steely voice professionally masking confusion, anger, and annoyance. Back to Berkeley. I lost my patience and went inside.

Berkeley was scratching a wide gash (still bleeding…don't they have medics or something?) on the back of her head. I gasped. She brought her hand around to look at the blood and said "Huh, so that's why I'm stumbling around and feeling dizzy."

My eyes poured on the blood all over her dark-brown hair. It was dripping. Dripping, for Merlin's sake!

"Be-Ber-Berkeley?" I couldn't feel the words escape my lips. I was too scared and freaked out. Not from her being a part of all … this. Not from what had happened only minutes ago. Not from her being injured. From her being THAT injured and still acting brave. Was she crazy or something?

"Oh, crud..." Berkeley cursed lightly as she turned to face me. She looked horrified. Just by my presence. Like I discovered a secret that was never supposed to see sunlight.

The big, red and blue one(Optimus?) saved my humiliation. "I asked Bluestreak to bring her up here. She is part of the Order's children, brought up by the Weasley family. She should explain the rest."

And with that, all the bots in the room got up and left. Sideswipe and the yellow Lamborghini were snickering. The yellow one (Sideswipe called him "Sunny") said "Dude, you are toast. Talk to you later, apparently. Sides likes you…"

Sideswipe punched him and said "Training arena. Two minutes."

"Bro, you're on."

They left the room. Just me and Berkeley. And a whole world of secrets to be unveiled.


	5. Questions

_A/N: Heya, I acctually posted! Fanfiction kept glitching right when I was uploading...ugh. Well, here goes! CH 5!_

* * *

Ch: 5 Priyanka

I knew I was in trouble after her first question.

"How long?"

"uh…since last year. I couldn't go to Hogwarts; planned to, but it got canceled. I get taught by Harry, Ron, and Hermione every summer at the Weasley's house." This didn't seem to hard yet. "How about you ask a question and then I ask one. Take turns?"

She smiled. "Does that count as a question?"

I punched her playfully on her bandaged arm. She winced and clutched her wound. I remembered the fight.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry." I paused for Berkeley to regain herself. "SO, how long have you been…like…THIS?"

"You just gestured to all of me."

"That's my point."

She sighed. "Okay. In the fifth grade, m' dad took me to this radioactivity testing thing for his job. Some idiot there mixed it with ANOTHER radioactive thing (hydrogen base, I think…) and, weeeeeell, it pretty much went kaboom. I wasn't behind the blast shield and it took to my cells differently than the other poor, unlucky guy. You see, he burned to ashes. I got a more solidified body and a stronger mental wave frequency so I could make shields with just my mind. Like force fields you see in comics.

"I met the Autobots by accident when my family and I were hiking. I got lost and Megatron found me. He was…um…bored…and that is how I got my arms and legs filled with bullets. Everything that was replaced was too filled with bullets to be salvaged."

Her gaze was off in the distance, like she was looking at a prize she wanted that was far away. But then her face got stern again.

"My turn," she glared at me, "why did Bellatrix hate you so much?"

That caught me off guard a bit. I gained some time by coughing. "Oh, uh…she has a …grudge, you can say, with me and, because I'm a Mudblood, I suppose. She hates them."

Berkeley held her threatening gaze. It was even worse now that her hair was all pulled back, showing her light blue optic. I always wondered why she was a transformer for Halloween. Now I knew why. It looked so real and so right.

My question turn!

"So, do you love Bumblebee from knowing him for two years or something else?" I asked, excited for my answer.

She blinked as if to say "You're not serious!", but then she regained herself and replied. "Truthfully? From both. I like his personality. He always puts others before himself and is totally underestimated by the bigger mechs."

I nodded. Yes, you had to like Bumblebee for being noble. Berkeley herself was pretty selfless, too, in that matter. Kind of the same way I like Fred…

Wow, where'd that come from? Not the moment to be thinking those thoughts.

Berkeley cleared her throat, dragging me out of my imagination land. "So…uh…how'd your parents die?"

"You know how Bellatrix called me a Mudblood? I'm not really Muggle born. Just brought up by Muggles. Heck, I don't have a birth certificate or anything so the first documentary of me is my adoption papers with the Muggle family. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw's great-great-great-…AH! 23 greats-granddaughter. M' parents were in the Order, and were killed for it. The Muggles found me and I stayed with them for 5 years until Bellatrix found us. She killed my family and Dumbledore saved me. He let the Weasley's raise me."

I looked down in embarrassment, but then looked up when Berkeley didn't comment. She was trying not to cry.

"Are you okay, Berk?"

She looked up to me, her cheeks shining from the water and light.

"You sound so much like me…my parents were killed by Decepticons. After Megatron found out I sided with the Autobots, he hunted my entire family. Optimus kept me safe, but…I still feel guilty about leaving them…" She hugged me.

We stayed like that, hugging like sisters, until the door opened and Prowl poked his head through. He turned to Berkeley and said "She still needs a room to stay in. Prime says she can stay with you because you know her most."

He left.

I turned to Berkeley. "What does that mean?"

She looked at me, all her anger and lost. "It means, until anyone says otherwise, you're my room-mate! You, me, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe! You know Sides but watch out for Sunny. He was the gold mech with Sideswipe earlier. He's got a temper so steer clear of him for a while and try not to scratch his paint. If you do, run. Run as fast and as far as you possibly can."

She frowned. Was Sunstreaker that bad? No way. Really? No….

We walked down to the door at the end of the hall. Berkeley pointed out important places on a hologram map of the base, like the med bay and Autobot lounge. Our room had an office next to it; Berkeley said it was hers. One of the commanding officers and the fifth in command and head of the "Human/Cybertronian Peace" area (whatever the heck that was), she said, so she had lots of authority with the other bots. If any bots gave me trouble, go to her. Easy to remember.

Turns out Sunstreaker liked me. Or, at least, that's what Berkeley said. Something about not killing me at first sight or, uh,…something like that.

Optimus Prime kept me updated on what the Order is saying. Turns out, now that there isn't anything better to do, they just wait outside the Burrow's enchantments. The Order may move to the Ark for more protection, but nothing has really been decided yet.

The separation is killing Fred and George. They keep sending Patronus messages. I don't know who it annoys more (especially at night):me, Berkeley, or Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker keeps pouncing of them, only to have them disappear under him. It is driving him insane. And Sideswipe is enjoying the opportunity to videotape Sunstreaker's humiliation. Sucks for him.


	6. Date night

_A/N: Yes, I figured a serious short cut to get the Microsoft Powerpoint onto a Microsoft Word. And I'm gonna update, like, every day now. At least, I'll try to update everyday! 3 Lambos 4 eva!_

* * *

Ch 6: Berkeley

3 days later

Priyanka took to the Autobots better than I expected. She made friends with Jazz and Blaster in an instant. Also, getting Sunstreaker to NOT kill you is a feat worthy of applause. But, just in case, I should watch them. Pri is already with Fred. I don't want any fighting if Sunstreaker also bonds with her.

Oh, Primus, bonding (bonding was like marriage or a certain love one looked at another with…) is HORRIBLY SCARRY! I don't mean to sound like Red Alert or anything, but people need to be more self-conscious. Especially when it's between two mechs…uh…awkward…

Plus, the date for the Order's arrival has been set. They are coming tomorrow and Prime told me and Priyanka to supervise the room pairings. A.K.A., we got to put the people into their rooms. And I am not giving Priyanka full reign on this project, no matter how tempting it is. Human genders are to be split, but she wanted to have Fred and George in OUR room.

"Uh, NO, idiot!" I yelled, exasperated by the ongoing argument. "That would be weird on far too many levels. In addition to that, it's Optimus Prime's orders."

Priyanka just sighed longingly as we put Fred and George in the next door room (no one else would go in our room because there were already two full-sized mechs in the room with two female humans). They were in the room with Blaster, his Cassettes, and Bumblebee (speaking of him, 6 pm in the autobot lounge, he turns human, and we go out for dinner! Yay!).

Priyanka wasn't surprised at the fact that me and Bumblebee were dating. It made a bit of sense, she had said. The sneakiest Autobot spy (that did it fully based on skills) with the human spy/front liner/medic.

Tonight, Pri would help set up the rooms while I got the humanator from Wheeljack and got ready for my date. Me and BB would hit the town.

Finally, night came. I got into my best dress, black with silver sequins lining the bottom and a grey cardigan, and left for the Autobot lounge. The walk over there seemed surprisingly long, especially for the short distance. Okay, I'm a little nervous. Relax. Breath in. Breath out. In. Out. In. Out. Okay, we are here. Keep calm.

I opened the door. First thing I notice is Bumblebee, leaning against a wall in human form. We were both battle worn a bit but we could still pass as regular teens as humans. Tracks was waiting for us at the Ark's entrance. He would drive for us and keep the Decepticons away. He was a trustable mech in battle and out.

We were going to Sushi Masa, a Japanese restaurant that we both liked. When me and Bumblebee go there, the reservations were under "Bee" ('cause, if you split Bumblebee, it would be Bumble and Bee. Mini joke). Yeah, funny, but it was inconspicuous. So he was "Brandon" and I was still "Berkeley".

The waitress brought us to a private table (OMG! DREAM COME TRUE!) and gave us some menus. Then she left. She left me and Bumblebee. Alone. Together. Oh, sweet success.

"so," Bumblebee started, looking a bit uncomfortable, "do you like it?"

"Why ask?" I replied. "You already know I love it. You and me, a movie after dinner...ah, well. What do you want to do?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I know the city pretty well so I don't need a tour. What do you want to do? It's your night, after all."

"Maybe we could see a movie?" I said. "To get our minds off the war. But what movie?"

He smiled, "Romance?"

I recoiled at the suggestion, realized it was a joke, and joined in on the laughter. We both hated romance or chic flicks. Hello, life-long civil war going on here? He's seen many bonds break tragically in this mayhem and it made everyone hard as rock. Me? Well, I've hated anything too cuddly ever since my parents died…

We thought for a moment, then came to a silent agreement.

"Sci fi or war. With a walk in the park to see the Christmas lights." We both said, with perfect synchronization to each other.

Yes, we laughed.

We ate.

We talked about battle strategies and the news around the Ark. The usual Autobot/human date.

After dinner, we saw a drive in movie (Tracks insisted…). It was Karate Kid. The boy reminded me of Bumblebee, but I didn't say that out loud. He'd be pretty embarrassed.

At the park, we drove around until we found a parking lot. Tracks said he'd patrol the area and t call him when we were done.

It was spectacular. My boyfriend with me at one of the most beautiful places in San Jose. Too good to be true.

Even better when we got to the bridge. There, Bumblebee stopped and turned to me. "'Member that song by Taylor Swift? 'Love Story' or something?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"Well, this kind of reminds me of that song."

"How? Are you gonna propose or something? 'Cause you know I'm too young for that."

He laughed. "What? No! But something close…real close…."

At that, he took me into his arms and kissed me. Not the small, in-public-and-I-don't-want-to-do-this peck, but the Oh-my-Primus-I-love-you kiss that was passionate and meaningful.

Man, I hope Priyanka was having a good tome, too.

I shouldn't have thought that. I also shouldn't have turned off my comlink.

Now would have been a perfect time for backup.


	7. Battle begins

_A/N: hey, all! I IZ SSOOOOO HAPPEH! IT'S SPRING BREAK! I CAN UPLOAD MORE FOR THE NEXT WEEK! WWWWOOOOOOO HHHOOOOOOO! ok, i got all that happpiness out...this week, starting Monday, I WILL UPDATE AND ATTEMPT TO FINISH THIS FICT. This week, baby, this week... _

_So, on with the story!_

* * *

Ch 7: Priyanka

No, my night wasn't as fun as Berkeley's. It was just as wild, though.

It started well enough. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley came over to move all of the prints, beds, and clothes to the assigned rooms. Fred and George came by to see if there was anything cool and to keep me company when they heard that I'd be there.

"So, who's the lucky bot who'll get us for roomies?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, and dose anyone in this base have a sense of humor like us?" George added.

I shrugged. "Sideswipe is pretty much like you and his twin brother, Sunstreaker, works with him. But just stay away from the gloom and doom ones. Please?"

They sighed (at the same time ) and ran for their new room door, calling out (at the same time ) "WOW! Who's our roomies!"

It seemed that they liked Mirage a lot. Struck up a conversation on the many ways to become invisible, like cloaks and invisibility cogs.

Lupin, Tonks, and Teddy moved in with Hound and Powerglide. They seemed happy, at least. More than Harry and Ron, that is. You see, they were with Bluestreak, Windcharger, and Cliffjumper. Bluestreak and Cliffjumper were the most talkative bot in the history if the Autobots (and Decepticons). Poor them and Windcharger.

Everyone else was fine. I thought the night was pretty much over. I just had to go down to the monitor room to take over for Red Alert while he had break. And Berkeley said he never took any... I watched the energy wave monitors, Brawn had his optics on the base's video cams, and Gears was checking the comlink frequency and radio channels for trouble. I'm the one who hit the jackpot. Multiple purple blimps came up in the park with one red spot circling the park.

"Huh?" I exclaimed, "What are those? Those purple spots there?"

Brawn looked over. "Those are Decepticon energy signals, those are. Bu', what are they doing in the park?"

"Beats me! What's the point of 'em doing anything they do?" Gears threw his arms up.

"Maybe it's something ." Brawn said. "I'll call Prime." A compartment opened on his wrist, and a little stick-like thing came up, with a microphone and speaker on it.

"Brawn to Optimus Prime. Come in Prime."

It cackled to life and a voice came through. "I can hear you loud and clear. What is it?"

"There are five Decepticons in the park and Tracks is behind them, circling the park. I thing this would mean Sapphire and Bumblebee are there." Brawn reported.

"Hmm…" Prime was in thought. "Do you think that they are-"

Brawn had cut him off. "Sorry Prime, but another Autobot signal just came up."

"That may be Berkeley, right?" I asked, uncertain as the new red blimp and the biggest purple blimp merged, got thrown apart, and the red one started fading slightly.

"Slag!" Brawn yelled, knowing what that meant. "Someone, call her com link!"

"It's off!" Gears cried in dismay. "This is the perfect, fragging time for it to be off!"

"Them let's go and get them!" I yelled, sprinting out the door, followed closely by Brawn. Gears would explain the situation to Prime.

Fred and George were at the door, waiting for me (OMG). I told them what had happened and we go in Brawn, who had transformed to vehicle mode. Then we left, being followed by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley.

So, when we got there, a big, blue and purple 'con was blasting a small, running human. It took a minute for me to see that the human was in fact Berkeley, her high heels on the ground and her dress torn in various spots. Man, was she good at dodging. The con said something (at least, I heard a voice from behind the face plate).

"surrender: expected."

Berkeley stood up indignantly. "Let my boyfriend out and we'll see."

"Sound wave superior; Sapphire inferior."

"Stick it up your exhaust pipe! Oh right, you don't have one! You poor excuse for a Cybertronian." She cackled evilly.

He shot. She ran. It looked like a daily routine. Nice schedule. Plus, why is everyone calling her "Sapphire"?

To the side was a human being held down by two small (human sized) cons. The human was yelling a word. Moving closer, we found he was yelling "TRACKS!"

Brawn whispered "Frag this! 'Bee's pinned down by Rumble and Frenzy. Wait- who's that?"

At that moment, Bellatrix and Feriner walked out from the bushes. Bellatrix turned to the big con and aid, "What good comes from torturing the half-breed?"

Berkeley looked at her and growled. "HALF-BREED? I'm a cyborg, idiot!"

The Decepticon shot at her. She ran.

"Grrrrr…"Sideswipe growled. "If he so much as burns a single hair on her head, I'll send him back to Megatron in a dust bin."

He said it so matter-of-factly that I almost believed him.

That's when it all went so wrong.

Soundwave finally hit her. Shot her smack n the chest. Berkeley flew back a couple feet and I winced; there was a loud thud as she landed.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker roared in anger and charged the Decepticon. The battle had begun.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, not my best chapter, but oh well. That review button is magic, click it. please?_


	8. Pain For Everyone

_A/N: Told you I would update! Yeah...Berkeley/Sapphire is hurting...IDC, really... here!_

* * *

Ch 8: Berkeley

Ow.

My only thought. My eye was out and my optic kept flickering with the images. There was a fire, consuming me from the inside out and I couldn't move.

A black spot appeared to my left.

A battle had started around me. I could see the reds and purples of laser fire. I could see the small, thin beams of spells. I could hear the spells and loud insults from both sides of the battle field.

Someone was asking me if I was alright. I tried to get up, to give them a reason to feel better. I failed. Miserably.

Another black spot to my right

I was weak and tired. I needed a nap or something badly. My optic was failing and my arm and leg were already shut down to conserve energy.

I was being dragged to the side of the battle and was being placed on a stretcher. The figure had not left.

"Give me…five minutes…." I said, my voice coming out raspy and shallow.

The figure nodded and ran off to the fight. I saw long hair trailing behind them and thought it must be a girl.

That was my last thought as my optic finally failed, my mind went blank, and I went under.

I awoke in a few minutes. The battle was still raging on around me. Great. Payback time.

I pushed myself off the ground. It was harder than I expected, most of my strength gone. I got to my feet and looked around.

Katherine, Fred, and George were battling Bellatrix and two, other unnamed Death Eaters. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker teamed up against Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. When I was recharging, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp came and joined the battle. Slag. Brawn and Trailbreaker covered them.

Those were the only battles I could identify. I ran towards Brawn and Trailbreaker, thinking they might need the most help. That's when I saw him.

He, Bumblebee, was in an energon cage in the left corner of the field. Ravage was guarding him. I was enraged. How dare they imprison my boyfriend on our date? How dare they even wreck my date? I sprinted towards them, stream lining past the ongoing battles around us.

I blasted Ravage aside and worked on the entwined energon strings that created the cage. Bumblebee tried to help, but eventually found that energon and human flesh don't mix.

When I cracked the lock, a loud, enraged voice rang around the park area we had turned into a war ground.

"NO ONE SHOOT! NO ONE SHOOT OR SHE WILL BE CUT IN TWO!"

I turned to see Bellatrix, her silver knife in hand, holding Katherine by the neck. Fred, George, and Bill (where'd he come from?) bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Bellatrix just laughed. That pissed Fred off even more, "I swear, if you harm her, I just want you to know that I am not afraid to use the Cruiatus curse on you!"

Bellatrix just smirked. Then she raised her wand. "Good idea. CRUCIO!"

The curse hit Katherine with a zap. Her body went rigid and she cried out in pain. Fred, George, and Bill raised their wands to defend her, but Bellatrix just pushed the curse harder.

I could see that some evil, demonic force was trying to wreck my day I couldn't stand it. I shot my gun with deadly accuracy at Bellatrix. I could see why Katherine hated her so.

"No one, "I said, speaking loudly, slowly, and clearly, "messes with my friends. No one."

She screamed at me in rage. "How dare you fire at me! How dare you Disarm me! You shall pay!"

She ducked down to grab her wand. I shot her again. In the chest, this time. She looked surprised and gave a slight "Oh!", seconds later falling limp to the ground. I chuckled as I walked over to her. She was laying on the ground, limbs displayed awkwardly.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I may not be able to harm a normal human, but you don't qualify."

I knelt down next to Katherine, the battle's shock episode over and resuming fight.

"You okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me and said "I think. What happened to make her let go…" she saw my sniper's riffle.

"Yeah," I smiled, "one of my warrior professions. Sniper, front-liner, and field medic."

"Wow. Who are you again?"

I laughed.

A voice came from besides me. "You sure that you're alright? I don't want you rejoining the fight hurting."

"I'm fine, really George." Katherine said, turning to the person next to me.

I didn't notice George until he spoke up. He was pale and beading with sweat. His eyes were full of worry. It was easy to see that he liked her. Fraggit, when would they go out?

Katherine got up, against the worry full comments from George, and strode across to where Feriner was dueling Fred and Bill.

Fred sent a Bat-Bogey Hex at Greyback. He deflected and ran at Bill on all fours. Fred screamed "Not again!"

Bill, who was now in punching range, socked the werewolf in the face. Feriner's back twisted and he fell next to Bill, groaning in pain and holding his mouth.

Katherine saw no mercy towards the werewolf. She strutted towards the body, and kicked him in the groin. Me, Bill, Fred, and George chorused, "Ooh!" mockingly.

Lucius Malfoy ran up and started dueling Katherine. The crowd dissolved, all except George, who watched Kat with fearful eyes. I went to fight with Brawn and Trailbreaker.

It was even, not much fun or excitement. I stole several glances towards Katherine.

Lucius was severely outmatched. They dueled.

For five minutes, the battle went on, George never leaving Katherine, until the accident.

She was dueling Lucius, succeeding him in skill. After a while, he successfully Disarmed her. Without a weapon, she looked to the side in worry. Malfoy yelled "STUPEFY!"

But she didn't notice, however, the other red jet of light that was speeding towards her from behind her. Fred had missed his target and the spell went undisturbed, all the way to Katherine. Georger was horrified when he saw this.

At the last moment, he ran to her and shoved her out of the way. The two red spells hit him rather than her, front chest and back chest. On the other end of the field, Fred looked terrified , petrified like a statue, as his twin brother fell to the ground, not even the up and down movement of breathing coming from his seemingly lifeless body.

* * *

_A/N: I've always wondered what would happen if two Stunners hit a person, going in a straight line of opposite directions. There's my theory. And, no, he's not dead. He's too awesome to die._

_CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN THERE! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!_


	9. Teen Love

_A/N: HAVEN'T BROKEN THE PROMISE YET! and, for all of you Weasley twin lovers, you may not want to read the rest, because, Katherine/Priyanka also loves George, and it gets mushy._

* * *

Ch 9: Priyanka

I don't remember what happened after that. All I remember was that George was hurt. He wasn't even breathing, for the moment. Shortly, Fred and Berkeley came up next to me, but I didn't see. I only saw George.

The Death Eaters and Decepticons were retreating. I didn't care. Should I have?

Someone was calling my name. I didn't notice. Someone was asking of I was alright. I'm okay; obviously, George wasn't'.

An Autobot picked him up and moved him into an ambulance. Was it Ratchet or First Aid? I didn't know. I stayed with George.

They put him down. I got in with him, holding his hand. Someone was telling me to get out. I just shook my head. I wouldn't. Not over my cold, dead body.

Someone picked me up. I kicked and punched, yelling for them to put me down. They finally complied.

I turned to get back into the ambulance, but it was gone. Fred was standing there, looking dumbstruck. He shot the other curse.

I slapped him.

"He was your brother! Your TWIN brother!" I screamed. "He was your brother! And you shot him!"

"I didn't mean to…" Fred whispered, barely audible.

"Of course you didn't. But still, you shot him!"

He stood there.

Someone behind me said "Sedatate her. She could hurt herself."

I felt a sharp pain in my back and blacked out.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was in a car.

"Are you alright?" a smooth voice came from the dashboard.

"Which one are you?" I asked.

The car laughed. "So, you're fine? Good. I'm Tracks."

I was absolutely not fine. I was in shock. When we got back to the Ark, I sprinted to the medbay. I found George and stayed with him, even after hours. Berkeley helped me sneak through the air ducts. Why do they even have air ducts? Oh, yeah, for the humans.

So, we sent in after Ratchet went into recharge. First Aid and Swoop let us in. They knew about human feelings. Like what they called bonding.

One night, we were there. Berkeley was on shift keeping the injured mechs and humans stable. She was working on Prowl when George woke up.

"Huh…what happened?" Kat…you okay?"George said, barley above a whisper, while trying to push himself up.

A hot tear fell from my face. Oh, god, he was alive!

"Oh,…GEORGIE!" You're alive!" I was overjoyed.

I couldn't see Berkeley ushering everyone into the next room, locking the door behind her.

I leaned in closer. We looked at each other, eyes sparkling with excitement and joy. I swear, my heart just left the landing pad and took off soaring at the correctness of the moment.

We kissed.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, Tracks is a bit OOC, but, i don't think anyone would care...I could make that Hound or something..._

_That button at the bottom is your friend._


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue: Berkeley

Katherine and George were finally together. Took those slaggers long enough and no one dared to question their undying love for one another.

It was three days after that battle. George was thinking of his love and he realized that, to have a girlfriend, you have to ask her out on a date first. So he asked her out.

She was so excited. I helped her pick out a nice outfit to wear, and got Sideswipe to chauffeur them around…it was fun rerouting his CPU to a remote control. At least I had Sunstreaker's and Prowl's permission to do so.

I have no idea exactly what happened, but it must have been pretty good. Maybe it was better than perfect. I don't really know, but, dang, this was gonna be one fine year.

* * *

_A/N: I really want to try rerouting one of the Autobots CPU or motor relays to a remote control...it sounds fun... well, this story is finished! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, CUZ THERE MAY BE A SEQUEL! (just not in this format...) please review!_


End file.
